Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{1.080\times 10^{-2}} {9.0\times 10^{-5}}}$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{1.080} {9.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-2}} {10^{-5}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.12 \times 10^{-2\,-\,-5}$ $= 0.12 \times 10^{3}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.12$ is the same as $1.20 \div 10$ , or $1.20 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {1.20 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{3} $ $= 1.20\times 10^{2}$